Tan Seductivo
by SevenLoid
Summary: 'Semua seme menyukai Luhan, Seorang Uke yang begitu cantik dan di gilai. Di Sekolah, Di manapun dirinya berada. Selalu menggoda di depan mata para pria perkasa..' WARN! RATE M! LUHAN X ALL EXO and SEME/?, HUNHAN/SELU, CHANLU/YEOLHAN, KRISLU/KRISHAN, KAILU/KAIHAN and another. JUST A DRABLE. AND little bit FRONTAL!


TAN SEDUCTIVO

EXO MEMBER X LUHAN

LUHAN!UKE, EXO!SEME, AND ANOTHER CAST X LUHAN

RATING M! Untuk beberapa pairing.

A/N : Gua suka pairing Luhan !Uke, Yang ga suka Pair nya atau Yaoi Ga usah baca ye.

WARN! FRONTAL, BAHASA KURANG BAKU!, DAN GA SESUAI EYD, JUGA NC!

'Semua seme menyukai Luhan, Seorang Uke yang begitu cantik dan di gilai. Di Sekolah, Di manapun dirinya berada. Selalu menggoda di depan mata para pria perkasa..'

* * *

Luhan melangkahkan kaki nya di koridor sekolah. Luhan tengah memeluk buku buku nya, sengaja mengosongkan tas –dia hanya memasukan beberapa buku di tasnya. Luhan tak ingin punggung nya bungkuk, dan dirinya bertambah pendek seperti Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo –murid kelas 2A. Luhan datang lebih awal, dapat di lihat sekolah ini masih kosong –pengecualian untuk guru dan satpam di depan gerbang. Luhan memasuki kelas nya, great, kelas luhan –kelas yang lain juga, Pasti selalu terlihat kotor.

Ya tuhan, Murid di sini semua seorang Pria, dan mereka banyak membuat catatan buruk. Mereka pasti enggan untuk Piket kelas. Luhan berjalan ke arah lemari peralatan, mengambil satu sapu. Luhan mulai menyapukan kelas nya, di mulai dari sudut kelas.

Luhan mengambil handphone di saku nya, memakai headset. Mendengarkan lagu dan bersenandung mengikuti irama lagu, "Nananana nananana~" Luhan menggoyang kan bokong nya, Girls Day – Female President, Lagu itu lah yang tengah di dengar nya. Luhan merunduk –Menungging. Untuk menyapu bagian bawah meja.

"Nggh~"

Dirinya melenguh pelan, eh?, melenguh?

HOLY, ada tangan yang tengah memegang Bokong tepos tapi kenyal milik luhan. Tangan yang cukup besar, bagaimana dengan penis nya –uhum, kita tak berbicara tentang penis di sini. Oke, Tangan nakal itu meremas bokong luhan, Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya. Membalikan badan nya, Great, Pria dengan Rahang tegas berdiri di hadapan nya.

"S-sehun.."

"Selamat Pagi, S'LU-t.." Sehun mengecup –menjilat, pipi luhan. Luhan tersenyum manis, "Selamat pagi sehun" Luhan kembali menggerakan sapunya, menyapu debu debu di lantai. Sehun meletakan tas nya di mejanya –Meja sehun berada tepat di belakang posisi luhan sekarang, otomatis dirinya berhadapan dengan bokong si Cantik lagi.

Sehun menjilat bibir tipis nya –biasanya kebiasaan sehun memang menjilat bibir nya, tapi ini beda. Dia menjilat bibirnya karena tergoda dengan si Cantik di depan nya. Sehun mengulurkan tangan nya, meraih pinggang luhan. "Terus sapu di situ Luhan, debu nya masih ada" Luhan mengangguk pelan, terus menyapu bagian tersebut. Bokong luhan terus bergerak membuat sehun gemas. Sehun yang sedang duduk di kursinya, berhadapan langsung dengan bokong itu langsung membenamkan wajahnya di bokong luhan. Hidung nya menusuk belahan pantat luhan, "Errmh" Sehun sedikit mengerang. Luhan kembali melenguh.

Sehun menggesek gesekan kepalanya, dan tangan nya mengelus elus penis besar nya itu. "Luhan, Mau kah kau melakukan Morning service padaku? Jika boleh pun Morning sex sekalian, Lu" Bokong nya terasa bergetar saat sehun berbicara. "Kunci pintu nya sehun.." Sehun mengangguk mengerti, luhan memang tak mengatakan mau, tapi Luhan memberi kode. Dasar binal!

Sehun berdiri, berjalan ke arah pintu. Sehun mengangkat tangan nya, "30 Menit lagi mereka pasti berdatangan" Gumam sehun, Sehun segera mengunci pintu kelas nya. Luhan menyimpan sapu yang ia pegang. Sehun memeluk luhan dari belakang, "give me your nice service, babe." Luhan tersenyum, "Ku harap bisa memuaskan mu.."

Luhan membalikan badan nya, Mendorong pelan badan sehun hingga terduduk di kursi guru. Luhan masuk ke dalam meja, mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap sehun dengan mata rusa nya yang dia buat seimut mungkin.

Sehun balas menatap luhan dengan nafsu yang membuncah, dia sangat menginginkan Morning sex. Tapi, pasti akan sulit mendapatkan nya, waktu nya pun mepet. So, memberi sentuhan pada penis nya dengan lidah dan tangan luhan saja sudah cukup. Luhan membuka resleting celana sehun, menurunkan nya hingga lutut. Penis sehun yang terbungkus celana dalam berharna putih itu, BESAR SEKALI.

Luhan menekan nya dengan ibu jari nya, menggesekkan ibu jari nya pada penis sehun yang sudah menegang dan terbungkus cangcut putih itu. Luhan segera menurunkan celana dalam sehun, Dan memunculah kebanggaan sehun berdiri dengan gagah nya di depan wajah luhan. Luhan memegang batang penis sehun dengan tangan kanan nya, lalu tangan kiri nya menekan palkon –Kepala penis sehun. "F-fuck" Desis sehun, baru di sentuh oleh tangan luhan saja sudah seperti ini rasanya.

Luhan menjulurkan lidah nya, menjilat batang penis sehun hingga palkon nya. Lalu menggerakan ujung lidah nya di lubang kencing sehun, "G-gosh.." Sehun kembali mandesis, mendongakan kepalanya. Luhan menatap sehun dengan tatapan polosnya. Astaga, Luhan, kau membuat sehun semakin menegang. Luhan memasukan penis sehun kedalam mulutnya, Oh, mulutnya terasa penuh sekarang. Luhan memaju mundurkan kepalanya, menghisap, menjilat penis sehun. Sehun memegang rambut luhan dengan tangan nya lalu meremas pelan surai lembut pria cantik nan binal itu.

Luhan mempercepat gerakan kepalanya, dan menghisap penis itu lebih kuat. Tangan nya yang nakal meremas remas bola kembar itu. Luhan dapat merasakan urat urat penis sehun yang menegang dan menonjol, Sehun sudah akan Klimaks. Siapa yang dapat bertahan lama dengan mulut si cantik ini, mereka akan kalut oleh nafsu.

"s-sial, Luuu" Sehun pun menyemburkan peju nya di dalam mulut luhan, setelah menampung banyak sperm dalam mulut nya, Luhan lalu beralih duduk di atas paha sehun lalu mencium bibir sehun.

Dan saling berbagi Sperma..

.

* * *

A/N : INI DRABLE jadi wajar kalau pendek kagak sampe 1k+, Mind to review?


End file.
